


they said i could be anything so i became captain america

by elfdean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, alternative universe, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU, Сьюзан, Стив и Джонни - тройняшки - близнецы. Жить и без того было весело, но когда ребята супер-герои, то скучать не приходиться.





	they said i could be anything so i became captain america

**Author's Note:**

> Действия происходят во время первой части "Фантастической Четверки".  
> Стив из этого времени, а вот Баки (?) и Наташа каноничные.
> 
>  
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/SqEvUJy.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/07d7d92367b76e7cb0a115bbe89e8b00/tumblr_nqdyg0mQsE1tudumgo1_640.jpg  
> https://hijiribe.donmai.us/data/13c7c2488cd5925a82bdc7ed11d99b2c.png  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8f/68/cd/8f68cdaf567679755bab2cf9ea37727a.jpg
> 
> БЕТА: Тупая Тумбочка

Стив ожидал нечто подобное, честно. Он прекрасно знал, что тихо, спокойно и незаметно в его семье ничего не происходит. Джонни просто не может не выкинуть что-то эдакое. Его брат считает, что если не появиться перед публикой, не сделал чего-нибудь эдакого, то день прожит зря. Посмотрев на календарь, Роджерс покачал головой. Пять дней прошло с экспедиции, никто ещё полностью не пришел в себя, но про «фантастическую четверку» знает уже вся Америка. Стив должен порадоваться, что корреспонденты ещё про него не прознали.

— На Бруклинском мосту в Нью-Йорке случилась авария. Движение временно перекрыто, — сообщает ведущая новостного канала, — Произошёл взрыв газовых баллонов. Подоспевшая на помощь пожарная машина не справилась с управлением и едва не падает в Гудзон, но, к счастью, огромное Существо и учёный Рид Ричардс спасли пожарных. Сотня корреспондентов и папарацци окружили Бакстер-Билдинг в надежде получить интервью у новых героев Нью-Йорка.

— Не хочешь позвонить семье и узнать как они?

Наташа бесшумно опустилась на диван рядом с ним. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Стива, шпионка сосредоточила все своё внимание на телевизоре. Стив покачал головой и подпер кулаком голову. Если он и знает своих близких, то сейчас лучше не вмешиваться. Ребята на взводе, в шоке от своих сил, и Рид наверняка устроит массовую проверку и кучу анализов. Он позвонит Бену вечером. Надо дать ему успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок.

Стиву крупно повезло, что он уже состоял в команде, и Мстители помогли ему справиться со своими силами. Тони и доктор Беннер чуть ли не до вскрытия дошли, но выяснили все, что только можно было. Вот ты обычный солдат США, а вот ты уже сверхчеловек. Если раньше его никто из вышестоящих не замечал, то теперь каждый генерал, сенатор и премьер-министр мечтает заполучить его к себе. Ускоренная регенерация, поразительная сила и скорость, и как бонус, замедленное старение.

Фьюри узнал обо всем раньше всех разведывательных служб. Предотвратил утечку информации «ненужным людям», ведущих ученых, что осматривали и тестировали «Агента Роджерса» заставил подписать пакт о неразглашении секретной информации. А затем как-то незаметно завербовал его в ЩИТ.

«Они сказали, что я могу быть кем угодно, поэтому я стал Капитаном Америка»

Правительство предложило стать символом нации, очередным героем планеты. Стать кем-то, про кого обязательно напишут в учебниках истории, как о человеке чести, отважном и готовом пожертвовать собой, если придётся.

Не то чтобы его спрашивали. Просто поставили перед фактом: или Стив бегает в звездно-полосатом трико, или всю его семью тут же прячут в самой непреступной лаборатории страны до конца жизни . И тот факт, что он как-то попал в «Мстители» должен был подсластить пилюлю, но нет. Ведь с этого момента он лицо кучки сумасшедших людей с опасными силами, навыками и большими деньгами. Все равно, что снова вернуться домой и жить в одной комнате с Джонни. Только брата можно было бы треснуть или заткнуть, а с этими не прокатит. Сами заткнут за пояс любого.

— Извините, что беспокою, капитан Роджерс, но Вам настойчиво звонит мисс Шторм, — известил дворецкий-ИИ.

— Спасибо, Джарвис, соединяй, — ответил Стив, беря телефон в руки. Извинившись перед Наташей, он вышел на балкон и принял вызов.

— Стив, слава Богу, — выдохнула Сьюзан, — хоть до тебя дозвонилась. Ты в порядке? С тобой ничего не обычного не случалось?

— Я живу в Башне Тони Старка, возглавляю команду опаснейших людей на планете и делю этаж с Халком, так что, сестрёнка, конкретизируй, — хмыкнул Стив, наблюдая за жизнью Манхэттена.

— Не будь такой язвой. Если ты уподобишься Джонни, то я просто не выдержу, — фыркнула сестра, — как твои способности? Появилось что-нибудь ещё?

— Доктора из кожи вон лезут, чтобы найти или раскрыть во мне «скрытый потенциал», но больше никак бонусов. Тони, правда, надеется найти во мне священный Грааль, но думаю, что надолго его не хватит. Скоро переключится на новый проект, — выдохнув, он облокотился на перила балкона и посмотрел в сторону гостиной. Наташа сидела на диване, поджав под себя ноги, и что-то печатала в телефоне. Если она и прослушивала разговор, то ничего нового не сможет узнать. Стив говорил только правду. — А как вы? Все в порядке? Я видел эти новости, просто кошмар. Если я буду нужен, то только скажи и я…

Сью мягко засмеялась, вынуждая его прекратить свой обеспокоенный монолог.

— Никто не пострадал, если ты об этом, Стив. Обескуражены, взволнованы, и Рид жаждет всё узнать. Больше всех досталось Бену, — она тяжело вздохнула. И будь Стив рядом, то он бы увидел, как она ссутулилась, прикусила губу и нахмурилась. Такая родная, знакомая и надёжная. — Рид пообещал, что поможет ему. С головой ушёл в изучения, тестирования. Говорит, что сможет обернуть то, что произошло с нами, вспять. Бен ему верит, но отказывается выходить. А Джонни…

Стив сжал пальцами переносицу и покачал головой:

— Что он опять натворил?

— Помимо того идиотского интервью и грубых шуток над Беном? Он сбежал, прихватив с собой костюм с экспедиции. И я понятия не имею, куда он мог пойти. В бар, к какой-нибудь подружке или…

Стив послушно кивал, как в детстве, когда Сьюзан отчитывала братьев за очередную шалость, хоть она и не видела его. Повернувшись к гостиной, он ожидал увидеть Наташу с миской попкорна и парой бутылок пива, ведь у них был вечер кино, а увидел его. Баки Барнса. Третьего участника группы «знойных задниц». (Название придумал Клинт. Явно в шутку, но народ продолжает придерживаться этого названия). Давний друг Романофф, лучший шпион и снайпер в ЩИТе. Ходят слухи, что Барнс вместе с Нат служил в КГБ, но после развала СССР они сбежали в Штаты. Прекрасный и опасный. Стив не должен так пялиться на Баки, но Боже. Кто-то должен запретить Барнсу носить обтягивающие джинсы, потому что его бедра здорово отвлекают от мира.

— Если кто-то думает, что сможет перещеголять наших мастеров, то давайте, приезжайте, и покажите то, на что вы способны! — Вещал телеведущий канала про экстремальный моторейсинг. — Только поглядите на нашего орла! Он не касается руками руля, а этот прыжок! Парень выходит на первое место!

— Черт возьми, это же Джонни Шторм! — Баки усмехнулся, качая головой, — не знал, что он будет участвовать, иначе бы купил билет в первый ряд. Ричардс говорил, что они не покинут Бакстер-Билдинг весь следующий месяц. Уже во всем разобрались, капитан Роджерс?

Стив заскрипел зубами, наблюдая за кривлянием своего близнеца по ту сторону экрана. Джонни просто не может не быть в центре внимания. Какое чудо, что он закончил обучение в университете Райса до того, как переспал с дочерью Дэвида Леброна.

Для Джонни вся жизнь — это игра. Он ни к чему не может относиться серьёзно. В детстве Стив всегда одергивал его или отговаривал от очередной опасной авантюры, сглаживал углы и предотвращал конфликты, а если не успевал, то влезал в драку самый первый. Стив делал все возможное, чтобы Сью не волновалась, спокойно училась и исполнила свою мечту. Они оба настрадались от личного клоуна. Он терпел до последнего, а после смерти матери — взорвался, и сильно поссорившись с братом, ушёл в армию.

До экспедиции в космос Стив с Джонни не контактировал. Думал о нём, о сестре, но не спешил с ними связываться. Сьюзан ему писала, как и Рид с Беном, а Джонни… Близнецу было некогда: блондинки, брюнетки и рыженькие отнимали много сил. И, положа руку на сердце, время, когда они не виделись, было самым спокойным в его жизни.

Ведь сейчас этот засранец придумывает «супергеройские прозвища для своей команды».

Стив как никогда раньше хотел врезать Джонни.

— … А как бы Вы назвали своего брата-близнеца? Стива Роджерса, Капитана Америка? — улыбнулась корреспондентка, подходя ближе. Шторм очаровательно улыбнулся, а в глазах черти танцевали румбу.

— Хоть мы и близнецы, но знаете, я гораздо горячее, — публика послушно засмеялась над глупой шуткой героя дня, — и интереснее в общении. Вы же знаете, Стиви не умеет развлекаться. Слишком правильный. Для него самая приятная компания — это штанга и беговая дорожка в спортзале. А вечер пятницы он предпочитает проводить в горячей точке. Я говорю ему, чувак, ты же живешь в Башне Тони Старка. В самом богатом и разнообразном баре на планете. А сколько там горячих ассистенток! И знаете, что он мне ответил? «Меня это не интересует, Джонни. У меня есть дела поважнее». Так что — «Капитан Правильность». Я бы сказал и погрубее, но Стиви не любит, когда я выражаюсь, — Джонни посмотрел в камеру и пакостно усмехнулся, сверкая белоснежными зубами. Это ненадолго. Скоро ему понадобится помощь доктора Чо и хороший стоматолог.

— Стив? Что-то случилось? Мы узнали, где сейчас Джонни, — Сью говорила быстро, с придыханием. Явно уже была на полпути к машине, — не надо, хорошо? Я вправлю ему мозги на место. Не поддавайся на провокацию.

— Конечно. Пока, Сью, — Роджерс отключился, не желая слушать наставления старшей сестры.

— Пойдешь? — Наташа протянула его кожаную куртку, с интересом слушая бред журналистки из желтой прессы.

— Кто-то же должен выполнять грязную работу, — пожал плечами Стив, поправляя воротник. — Сью слишком долго меня заменяла.

— Не возражаешь, если я поеду с тобой? — Баки оторвался от телевизора и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Я не то чтобы сумасшедший фанат Шторма, но определенно не против с ним побеседовать.

— Джонни предпочитает говорить только с пышногрудыми фанатками, — раздраженно сказал Стив, идя в сторону лифта.

Баки бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд и первым зашел в кабину лифта. Скрестив руки на груди, Стив смотрел на свои кроссовки. И чего он разнервничался, в самом-то деле? Не в первый раз он краснеет за Джонни. (Ещё одна причина, по которой он сменил свою фамилию). Раньше, правда, и жители США про их семью не знали все, что только можно. Youtube не в счет, ведь все видео Стив удалил сразу, как только познакомился с технологиями ЩИТа поближе.

Стив вздохнул, повернувшись к дверям лифта. Он просто не хотел, чтобы Баки встретился с Джонни. Это будет настоящая катастрофа. Близнецов Шторм сравнивали всегда и судили их по поступкам друг друга, что изрядно бесило обоих парней. Это ещё одна причина, по которой они стараются держаться подальше друг от друга.

Раздался тихий звон. Баки похлопал Стива по плечу:

— Не переживай ты так, Стиви. Разберемся. Если что, притворюсь брюнеткой с пятым размером груди, — усмехнувшись, агент Барнс вышел из лифта походкой от бедра.

***

 

Пробраться к Джонни было не так уж и просто. Даже для такого бывалого вояки как Стив, было нереально проскользнуть сквозь огромный поток людей. Баки, кажется, это не доставляло таких хлопот. Он двигался словно змея: быстро, ловко и незаметно. Не задел ни одного человека. Стив винит во всем секретные тренировки супершпионов.

Голос Джонни был слышан из самого эпицентра толпы. Стеснение и смущенный смех женщин-моделей, вспышки фотокамер и многочисленные вопросы журналистов. Честно, Стив никогда не сможет понять тех, кому это может нравиться. Баки был с ним солидарен, поэтому нашёл маршрут, что позволит им обойти папарацци и схватить «восходящую звезду».

— От недостатка внимания парень не страдает, — присвистнул Барнс, видя женский коллектив вокруг Джонни.

— Хотя бы не полная яхта женщин, как год назад, — фыркнул Стив, — Джонатан Франклин Шторм! — рявкнул он, стремительно надвигаясь на близнеца.

— Капитан Америка, дамы, — представил его Джонни своим собеседницам, словно женщины не догадывались о том, кто перед ними.— Самый желанный мужчина штатов по опросу «People». Стив Роджерс переплюнул принца Уильяма и даже Тони Старка. Он тебя, кстати, ночью ещё не пытался за это придушить?

Стив прикрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти. Он не станет драться со своим братом перед девушками и камерами. Слишком много свидетелей вокруг, потом трудно будет доказать, что преступление было сделано в состоянии аффекта. Перед рыдающими фанатками «Человека-Факела» его не сможет оправдать даже армия юристов Железного Человека.

— Джонни Шторм, наслышан о вас, — вмешался Баки, пожимая руку Человека-Факела, — Джеймс Барнс. Интересное было представление. Жаль, что пропустил больше половины. Но вы же ещё будете выступать, верно?

Интересно, кто кого учил шпионским штучкам: Баки Наташу или Наташа Баки? Стив уже видел эти трюки: зрительный контакт, постоянное касание руки или плеча собеседника, ненавязчивый флирт и явное демонстрирование своего тела. Барнс слишком часто обнажает шею при смехе и облокачивается на капот Порше Джонни, показательно расставляя ноги. Джонни уже повелся. Смотрит только на Баки, разве что в рот не заглядывает. Стив даже не ревнует, ведь и более сильные личности велись на Барнса, куда уж им.

— Прокатишь меня вечером? Я заканчиваю в девять, — Баки облизнул нижнюю губу и наклонился чуть ближе, — заберешь меня…

— Ты дал нам имена? — вмешался Стив, не желая быть свидетелем их агрессивного флирта. Зная характер своего брата, он был бы совсем не против прилюдного секса. — С какой кстати? Ты что, лицо «Фантастической четвёрки»?

— А почему бы и нет? Если не брать в расчет Сью, то я самый симпатичный в нашей команде, — Джонни послал солнечную улыбку в объектив камеры. Раздался мечтательный вздох и, кажется, особо впечатлительные леди только что упали в обморок.

— Твоя симпатичная мордашка могла серьёзно пострадать, если бы сюда приехал Бен, а не я, — начал заводиться Стив. — Ты предпочитаешь всю жизнь провести в огне, да?

Джонни надел солнцезащитные очки и расправил плечи, кивая:

— Отличная идея.

— Может, хватит? — устало вздохнул Стив.

Десять лет прошло. Неужели он и вправду считал, что сможет изменить своего брата? Наташа была права, он слишком наивен для своей работы.

— А что, это нравится не только мне, — подмигнув очередной красивой девушке, Джонни снял сигнализацию со своей машины. Баки проводил его взглядом, но слезть с капота не спешил.

Шторм окинул его оценивающим взглядом и приподнял левую бровь.

— Надо себя контролировать, — продолжил Стив, наблюдая за зрительными ласками парней. Нет, он точно что-нибудь сегодня сломает. Желательно, чтобы это «что-то» принадлежало его близнецу. — Думай, а потом действуй.

— В этом твоя проблема, Стив, — оторвавшись от разглядывания Баки, ответил Джонни. — Ты только думаешь, а не действуешь.

— На что ты намекаешь, черт возьми? — встал на дыбы Стив.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, братишка, — Джонни щелкнул языком, — а теперь извини меня, но я хочу вернуться в нормальный мир.

— Что значит «нормальный мир»? Пьянство, опасный азарт и бесконечные, неразборчивые половые связи? — мрачно усмехнулся Стив, убирая руки в карманы джинсов.

— Посмотрите, кто решил почитать мне нотации, — громко хлопнув дверцей Порше, Джонни в два больших шага дошёл до Стива, вставая вплотную к нему, — я, блять, не ребенок, Кэп. Уже нет.

— Тогда не веди себя так, словно недавно слез с горшка. Ты хоть иногда слышишь себя? Да кто ты такой?

— Что вы все ко мне пристали? — заорал Джонни. Радужка его глаз окрасилась в алый, а от костюма пошёл дым, — вы завидуете мне, да? От тебя, Стив, я этого никак не ожидал.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что все эти люди тебя уважают? — спросил Роджерс, обводя толпу вокруг них руками. — Ты для них просто игрушка, Джонни.

— Давай договоримся: ты живешь своей жизнью, а я своей. Согласен? — ткнув в него пальцем, Джонни круто развернулся и пошел к своей машине.

Устало вздохнув, Стив потер руками лицо. Хорошо поговорили, что тут ещё скажешь. Приятно знать, что некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Ещё и минуты не прошло, а Джонни уже переключился на то, что ему по душе. Улыбка на сто ватт, звонкий смех и четыре модели в его новеньком Порше. В лабораторию в Бакстер-Билдинг Джонни завтра точно не придёт. Надо будет связаться с Ридом и всё ему рассказать.

— Ума не приложу, как вы можете быть близнецами? — услышал Стив мягкий голос около своего уха, — вы же просто полярные, противоположные личности. Внешне вас не различить, тут ничего не скажешь, но вот если один из вас откроет рот…

— Прости, что ты стал свидетелем этой сцены, — взмахнув рукой, сказал Стив, — я просто… словно в прошлое вернулся, — взъерошив волосы, он направился в противоположную от брата сторону.

Хватит уже кормить прессу. Тем и информации он предоставил им на месяц вперёд. Стоит взять долгосрочную миссию у Фьюри, пока вся эта шумиха не уляжется. Составление плана для уничтожения базы противника, кража секретной информации или спасение заложников хорошо прочистят мозги.

Барнс фыркнул, качая головой.

— Поверь мне, это нормально. Ссора родственников — более чем естественный процесс. Ведь не существует брошюрки «Семья — инструкция по эксплуатации». По правде говоря, меня пугают семьи, где все живут душа в душу и никогда не ссорятся. Иногда, кажется, что они могут убить человека, и все так же пугающе улыбаться, — Баки закинул ноги на приборную панель джипа и устроился на пассажирском сиденье поудобнее, — знал я одну такую семейку. Мне было десять лет, и семья Шефолд жила напротив моего дома. Идеальная семья по меркам общества: верный и работящий муж, домохозяйка-жена и двое чудесных детей — гордость родителей. Двухэтажный дом, белый забор и собака. Ну вылитая картинка из журнала.

— И что же было дальше? Ты же не просто так рассказываешь мне эту историю, — спросил Стив, когда Баки замолчал, наблюдая за жизнью Манхэттена через окно.

— А ничего, — пожал плечами шпион, говоря уже обычным, бесцветным голосом, — муж убил сначала жену, когда его не устроил ужин; после покончил с детьми — те не убрались в своей комнате; а затем — с собой. Не хотел, видимо, сидеть в тюрьме двадцать лет. Никто не знает, что происходит за дверью идеальной семьи, Стиви. Никто не ожидал такой жесткости от доброго мужичка мистера Шефолда, — Баки повернулся к нему и улыбнулся одним уголком рта, — не за что тебе извинятся, Капитан. Твой брат может и болен звездной болезнью, но не психопат-убийца.

— Да уж, — нервно засмеялся Стив, — со его нынешней силой Джонни было бы трудно остановить. У тебя есть брат или сестра? — поспешил сменить тему он, нервно нажимая кнопки стереосистемы автомобиля.

Баки взял его за руку, чуть сжимая кончики пальцев Стива. По его лицу нельзя было сказать, что он чувствует или думает в данный момент. «Чертовы супершпионы, — думает Стив, отчаянно краснея, — с их диапазоном эмоционального кирпича ничего не поймешь».

— У меня есть сестра. Ребекка, — взгляд Баки от одного воспоминании о родном человеке смягчился, стал теплым и ласковым. Стив приказал себе дышать ровно и следить за дорогой, а не за пассажиром, — она сейчас учится в Массачусетском технологическом институте. Под другим именем. С ней все время один из агентов ЩИТа, ровесник само собой, чтобы она ничего не заподозрила. Я езжу к ней раз в несколько месяцев. Расставляю жучки, камеры и даю указания агенту. Бекка — самое дорогое, что у меня есть. И слишком много людей мечтало меня достать и уничтожить через неё.

— Наташа говорит, что связи и чувства делают нас слабее, — тихо сказал Стив, останавливая машину в подземном гараже.

— Наташа любит делать вид, что она все знает, — фыркнул Баки, — а так же делать вид, что ей никогда не больно и не одиноко. Человеку нужен человек, Стиви. Однажды и до Наталии это дойдет, — на прощание Баки сжал руку Стива в своей, и молча вышел из машины.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Стив закричал и ударил руль автомобиля. Раздался громкий треск, а на память осталась внушительная вмятина, но, кажется, машина ещё сможет ездить. Решив, что лучше дождаться Клинта, чем лезть под капот самому, Стив покинул салон авто и отправился на свой этаж.

***

 

Джонни прилетел вечером.

Стив дописывал отчет о подготовке новых полевых агентов для Марии, когда в балконную дверь постучали.

Плечи Джонни были напряжены, сам он весь поник, и казалось, что он едва сдерживает слёзы. Из глаз пропала та искорка жизни, что всегда завораживала Стива в детстве. Капитан Америка в два шага оказался около балкона. Стоило только открыть дверь, как на него тут же набросился брат, крепко обжимая и бормоча в шею. Джонни, в отличие от Стива, мог напиться, что он и сделал. От него сильно пахло абсентом, гарью и ночной сыростью. Близнец бормотал что-то про Бена и о том, что он, дурак такой, с головой ушёл в себя и подставил свою команду под удар. Из-за него доктор Дум смог добраться до Бена, расколоть «Фантастическую Четверку» и похитить Рида.

— Сейчас все хорошо? Или Рида все ещё не нашли? — Стив усадил брата на диван, а сам отправился на кухню. Джонни сейчас потребуется много куриного бульона и аспирина.

— Сью его нашла. Надрала зад Виктору и увела своего жениха домой, — хмыкнул Шторм, сев по-турецки. Накинув на плечи плед, парень с благодарностью принял вкусно пахнущий суп, — мне никогда не нравился Виктор. Скользкий тип. А эта его улыбочка, бр-р. Я даже рад был, когда Рид вернулся. Сначала, конечно, хотелось ему рожу начистить за то, что разбил сердце сестрёнке, но потом от души обнять.

Стив тихо засмеялся, качая головой. Взяв телефон с журнального столика, он набрал небольшое сообщение Сью. Он доверял своему близнецу, но тот был немного не в себе и пьян, так что лучше удостовериться. Женщина-Невидимка ответила быстро: все прошло нормально. Пока Джонни отвлекал внимание Фон Дума, она успела спасти своего парня и помочь Бену.

«Помощь мне не нужна, Кэп. Позаботься лучше о нашем звездном мальчике. У меня тут все под контролем. ХОХО»

Обрадовавшись, что сестра и друзья живы-здоровы, Стив переключил своё внимание на Джонни. Тот стеклянным взглядом сверлил стену. Тарелка была уже пуста, поэтому мужчина аккуратно забрал её из рук героя и поставил на столик. Стив не знал, что происходит с братом. Джонни никогда раньше так себя не вел. Экстраверт по натуре, Шторм всегда относился к своим проблемам с позитивом. Забывал про них довольно быстро или надеялся, что они исчезнут.

Раньше он и не участвовал в серьёзных сражениях.

— Слушай, Джонни, — начал было Роджерс, но парень вдруг повернулся к нему лицом и крепко прижался к нему всем телом.

— Я не… Я не такой придурок, каким хочу казаться, — вдруг заговорил он хрипло, — просто именно этого от меня и ждут. Когда я начинаю говорить серьёзно, пытаюсь сделать что-то правильное, то они все смотрят на меня «кого ты пытаешься обмануть, дружок? Тебя же это не трогает, иди в клуб и проведи вечер в обществе очередной красотки». Они не принимают меня. Для них Джонни Шторм — светский тигр, любитель погонять на байке и хорошо потрахаться. Я стал тем, кем они хотели. И был счастлив. Думал, что счастлив. А потом появился ты, — Стив открыл рот, но Джонни покачал головой и прижался ещё теснее, — открыл мне глаза на действительность. Отвесил нехилую такую пощечину. Я был на взводе. Не мог выкинуть твои слова из головы. Опять поссорился со Сью, а потом этот ебаный Виктор… Это стало слишком для меня.

В комнате повисла тишина. Ночной город успокаивал. Прохладный ветерок, что вошёл через балконную дверь, помогал успокоиться и прочистить мозги. Джонни щёлкал пальцами, вызывая на кончиках пальцев небольшие огненные шары. Это было единственным освещением в комнате. Стиву не нужен был свет, после того, как он стал суперсолдатом, искусственное освещение резало глаза, да и ночью он видел, как кошка. Огонь Джонни успокаивал и дарил тепло. Обоих такое положение дел устраивало. Главное, чтобы Джарвис не включил пожарную тревогу, подумав, что его близнец горит.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты сменил имя, — печально фыркнув, Джонни поудобнее устроился на коленях Стива. Тот заинтересовано приподнял бровь, — я тот ещё ублюдок. Держу пари, что Сью уже давно мечтает взять фамилию Рида, чтобы больше никак не быть связанной со мной.

— Что? Боже, конечно же, это не так, Джонни, — воскликнул Стив, отвесив брату слабый удар по макушке, — дело не в тебе, хоть ты тот ещё засранец. Я был зол, когда уходил в армию. На всех зол. Хотел начать жизнь с чистого листа. Поэтому сменил фамилию и второе имя. Однако ты здесь не причём.

— Тогда кто виновен в твоем драматичном решении?

— Отец.

Одного слова хватило, чтобы Джонатан тяжело вздохнул, а радужка его глаз вспыхнула ярко-оранжевым.

Их мать, Мэри Шторм, погибла в автокатастрофе, что сильно отразилось на их отце, докторе Франклине Шторме. После смерти жены доктор Шторм превратился в картёжника и пьяницу, потеряв свою медицинскую практику. Едва не убил своего ростовщика. Отец отказался от защиты в суде, всё ещё винил себя в смерти жены. Его совсем не волновал тот факт, что у него, где-то там, на воле, осталось трое маленьких детей, которым угрожал детский дом. Если бы не тётя, они бы все пропали.

— Но были и хорошие моменты, так ведь? — спросил Джонни таким голосом, словно ему нужно доказательства от Стива.

— Ты про те моменты, когда убегал от разъяренных братьев и отцов всех тех девушек, что ты облапал на вечеринках? — усмехнувшись, спросил Стив, — или те моменты, когда мне надо прикрывать тебя от твоей девушки, потому что ты вместо того, чтобы быть с ней на свидании, кувыркался с миловидным парнишкой?

Джонни ударил его подушкой и засмеялся, когда его стали мстительно щекотать.

— Да нет же! Я про тётин «Мустанг», — сказал он, отсмеявшись.

Если честно, то про это он забыл. Сам не знает, как и почему. Воспоминание было светлое и теплое. Тогда ребята не ссорились, и все время проводили вместе. Не вылезали из гаража, пока не приходила тётя и за уши не затаскивала грязных племянников в дом. Сью тогда шутила, что они как две мартышки, никак не могут оторваться от новой игрушки. Хоть «Мустанг» и был той ещё развалюхой, Джонни умудрился за три месяца лета сделать из него настоящую конфетку. Он увлёкся машинами, несмотря на обстоятельства, при которых погибла его мать, и стал квалифицированным механиком. И пока Стив грёзил армией, искусством и отчаянно рвался в контрактную службу, Джонни делал успехи в автогонках и отдалялся от него всё дальше. Его нездоровая мания к скорости стала последней каплей. Когда близнеца забрала полиция за незаконное участие в заезде по ущелью, Стив, испугавшись, что из-за этого случая его могут не взять в спецвойска, рассорился со своей семьей и сменил имя. Благо, у него были хорошие друзья, и заняло это мало времени и денег.

— Это было нашим последним совместным воспоминанием, — хрипло сказал Стив, пожимая плечами.

— А это наша первая совместная посиделка, дорогой, — фыркнул Джонни, садясь прямо, — закончим с драматизмом и перейдем к приятному.

— Это к чему же? — напрягшись, спросил Стив.

— Джеймс Барнс, — протянул Шторм, весело играя бровями.

— Боже мой, нет, — простонал капитан, закрыв руками пылающее лицо, — не о чем тут говорить. Мы просто товарищи по работе.

— По тебе этого не скажешь.

— Но это так. Он мною не заинтересован.

Печально, но факт. Стив научился замечать взгляды тех людей, которых он зацепил. Долгие или жадные. Потемневшие от страсти или желания. Заинтересованные, томные или просто любопытные. Баки смотрел на него никак. Относился по-дружески. Если у них с Наташей был вечер без миссий, неожиданных вызов или тренировок, то они устраивали кино-марафон. Иногда к ним присоединялись Клинт и Баки, если ЩИТу не нужны снайперы. Приносили пиво и закуски. Баки садился рядом. Они касались друг друга локтями, реже бедрами, но на этом все. Никаких «случайных» касаний или взглядов украдкой. Барнс полностью погружается в фильм и лишь изредка что-то скажет. И Стив соврет, если скажет, что это его не задевает. Многочисленные любовники и любовницы Баки задевают, но он уже не подросток. Злиться и плеваться ядом не будет. Да, он влюблен в него, но это не означает, что Баки принадлежит ему.

Джонни этого не понять, ведь тот ещё не встретил «любовь всей своей жизни».

— Так заинтересуй его, — брат закатил глаза. Ему серьёзно кажется, что все на свете очень просто. — Ты гребаный Капитан Америка. По тебе сходят с ума люди от пяти до восьмидесяти пяти лет. И что-то мне подсказывает, что Джеймс Барнс входит в это число. Просто пригласи его на свидание, для начала, — пожал плечами Джонни.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — покачал головой Стив, — не хочу рушить то, что сейчас есть. Как я потом в глаза ему смотреть буду? А работать? Нет, лучше и дальше буду…

— Вздыхать и пялиться на него издалека, — закивал головой Джонни, — ты просто не видел себя со стороны. Я думал, что ты мне голову оторвешь, пока твоя агрессивная няшка флиртовал со мной. Уверен, что на других людей, что пали под чарами Джеймса, ты смотрел соответствующе.

— Я был зол на тебя. Баки к этому никак не относится.

— Ты покраснел, — указал Шторм на красные щеки и кончики ушей брата. — Лжец из тебя никудышный. Именно поэтому в детстве придумывал отговорки и истории я, а не ты.

— Как скажешь, фантазер, — фыркнул Стив, отворачиваясь.

— Так, я звоню твоему хахалю? — помахал телефоном Роджерса, Джонни. Сидит и улыбается, язва.

— Не вздумай!

Показательно сняв с телефона простую блокировку экрана, парень зашел в «контакты». Номеров у отважного капитана было мало. Искомый был третьим контактом. Даже фотография была. Явно снятая исподтишка. Джеймс с кем-то беседовал в момент снятия. Голова повернута влево, открывая вид на мускулистую шею. Тени красиво легли на лицо. Длинные волосы были собраны в пучок, но некоторые прядки выбились и развивались на ветру. Стив, как художник, явно оценил этот момент.

Увидеть большее Джонни не успел. Полетел вниз с дивана из-за тяжелой туши Стива, который хотел отобрать или сломать проклятый телефон. Завязалась шуточная драка, переходящая в щекотку. Стив, если бы хотел, мог с легкостью одолеть своего брата, да и подготовка Джонни могла ему помочь. Возможно, что они просто соскучились друг по другу и тому времени, когда они неплохо ладили.

— Я не готов пока к этому, — пропыхтел Роджерс, забирая из рук тяжело дышащего брата трубку.

— Да, попробуешь через годик другой, — ответил тем же тоном Джонни, — или на его свадьбе, когда он назначит тебя своим шафером. Будет очень драматично.

— С чего вдруг Баки…

— Стив, ты здесь?

Братья быстро сели на пол. Джонни толкнул Стива локтем, указывая в сторону лифта. Баки, вероятно, пытался понять, дома ли Капитан Америка и если да, то какого хрена он сидит в потемках, как в каком-то дешёвом боевике. Стив встал, отряхнулся и пошёл навстречу к шпиону. Барнс — суперсолдат и точно видел то, что происходило на полу. Боже, лишь бы не видел. Надо поздороваться, замять этот момент и узнать цель визита. Джонни ведь не успел ему позвонить, верно?

— Извини, что прерываю, — Баки наклонился вправо, чтобы посмотреть на темную гостиную за Стивом, — от чего я там тебя отвлек. Надеюсь, что не от приятного процесса, — напряженно рассмеялся он, — но нас вызывает Фьюри. В Эстонии непорядки, требуют Суперов.

— Действуй, — услышал Стив шипение Джонни. — И я сейчас не только про героическое спасение жителей, придурок. Если не решишься, то я все сделаю за тебя!

Нахмурившись, Баки снова посмотрел в сторону гостиной, а затем на Стива. Послышался тихий шелест, легкое дуновение ветерка и явственно запахло гарью. Роджерс неловко перекатился с пяток на носочки и развел руки в сторону. Ещё никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя так неловко.

— Идем спасать мир, да? — сказал он, махая в сторону лифта.

— Стив, в чем дело, приятель? — спросил Баки, хватая его за локоть.

— Джонни прилетал. Поговорили за жизнь, помирились.

— Я рад за вас, парни. И это все? — Стив посмотрел на Баки, задумался, и кивнул, — ты слишком заметно нервничаешь.

— Когда спасаю людей — каждый раз как первый, — постарался выкрутиться герой.

Баки скрестил руки на груди и выжидающе уставился на Стива, показывая, что с места не сдвинется, пока тот ему все не расскажет. Почему пришел именно он, а не Наташа или Клинт? Сейчас бы он не стоял на своем этаже, не краснел бы под взглядом этих прекрасных глаз, а уже ждал бы квинджет на площадке. Почему он вообще должен хоть что-то говорить или объяснять? Ему тридцать лет, он герой Земли и возглавляет отряд других героев. В свободное время навещает свою семью и друзей, и геройствует ещё и с ними. Он не должен чувствовать себя так, словно он какой-то школьник и его отчитывает директор. У него такого волнения даже разъяренный Фьюри не вызывает, Боже помоги.

— Нас Наташа зовет, — предпринял Стив неудачную попытку бегства.

Мир завертелся, а затем его спина вспыхнула болью от сильного столкновения со стеной. С потолка посыпалась штукатурка. «Пеппер расстроится, — тоскливо подумал Стив, — она же вызывала профессионального дизайнера».

Баки держал его за грудки железной рукой, а правой больно вцепился в плечо. До завтра синяки точно продержатся. Взгляд у него был злой, дикий. Жевалки на его щеках ходили ходуном. В эту минуту Стив понял тех людей, что до трясучки боятся Зимнего Солдата.

— Стив, — протянул он холодно, — не еби мне мозги.

— Ты в пятницу вечером свободен? — выпалил Стив на одном дыхании, крепко зажмурившись.

Все-таки удар железным кулаком будет болезненно пережить, будь он хоть трижды суперсолдатом. А удар точно будет, потому что?.. Он не знает, но уверен в этом. Возможно, что в нем говорит тот хилый мальчишка, что всегда болел. Возможно, что у него все-таки есть комплексы. У любого человека сердце будет стучать как бешеное, когда он приглашает на свидание любимого человека.

Услышав тихий смех, Стив, на свой страх и риск, открыл один глаз. Баки опустил голову, волосы закрывали почти весь обзор, но он успел увидеть эту нежную и прекрасную улыбку. Теплая и холодная рука бережно обхватили лицо Стива. Что теплое и мягкое коснулось его губ и тут же исчезло.

— Долго же до тебя доходило, Роджерс, — все ещё улыбаясь, сказал Баки, — думал, что умру от ожидания.

— Это значит?..

— Да, тупица. Конечно же, я согласен, — закатил глаза Барнс. Он прижался к Стиву, опаляя своим дыханием его губы, — тысячу раз «да». Ты мне столько свиданий должен! Я всю жопу отсидел на твоем неудобном диване.

— Его Тони выбирал, — автоматически ответил Стив, все ещё немного потрясенный от неожиданного счастья в своих руках.

— Я так и думал, — кивнул Баки, а затем поцеловал его.

Барнс провел руками по рукам Стива от плеч и ниже, переплел свои пальцы с его. Очень ласково потянул руки Роджерса к себе на поясницу. Дрожь охватила капитана. Он уткнулся лицом между плечом и шеей. Очень хотелось ткнуться туда губами, узнать, каков он на вкус. Стив оставил несколько темных меток и следов от зубов. Пройдясь по шее языком, он поднял голову и встретившись с потемневшими глазами Баки, впился в покрасневшие губы грубым поцелуем.

Баки тихо застонал, когда Стив коснулся его, прижался ещё сильнее. Нерешительно двинул язык меж его губами, и шумно выдохнул, когда в ответ язык Стива ворвался в его рот.

Барнс медленно гладил его по спине, а затем потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке. Стив разорвал поцелуй, решив, что было бы справедливо тоже снять футболку со своего неожиданного любовника.

И именно в этот момент Вселенная решила вспомнить про них.

\- Барнс, ты где? Ждем только тебя и Кэпа, — ожил коммуникатор голосом Клинта.

— Барнс, если ты прямо сейчас нагибаешь Стива где-то там, то я стащу тебя с него, а затем убью, — прошипела Наташа, отобрав комм Бартона, — у нас Армагеддон в Эстонии, а они трахаются! Pridurki, blat`.

Тони что-то истошно завопил про «правила поведения в гостях». Очевидно, что он не ожидал такого поворота сюжета, когда приглашал «правильного капитана» в Башню. Стив, если честно, тоже. Обычно дальше свиданий и поцелуев он никуда не заходил. Джонни был прав, когда говорил, что у Капитана Америки были дела и поважнее любви.

— В пятницу, — хрипло выдохнул Баки, оставляя легкий поцелуй на губах Стива, — не опаздывай.

— Обещаю, что буду ровно в восемь, — кивнул Стив, крепко обнимая его за шею, — а сейчас нам надо спасти мир, а затем себя от перевозбуждения.

— И злой Наташи, — напомнил Баки, отходя от Стива подальше. Соблазн сорвать с него всю одежду и остаться здесь, чтобы опробовать все поверхности, все ещё слишком велик.

— Наташа определенно страшнее Армагеддона, — согласился Роджерс, а Баки добавил пару грубых выражений на русском. Им действительно стоит поспешить, если они не хотят разгневать русскую женщину.


End file.
